


She Walks In Starlight

by Fili_sexbeard



Series: Draw The Hobbit [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fili_sexbeard/pseuds/Fili_sexbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my attempts at Tauriel. This one took me about an hour, and I'm pretty satisfied with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Walks In Starlight




End file.
